wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shimmering Mirrors
Yet another fanfiction written by Beatles Neko. But this one is different... Using the pronouns in the story, it makes sense if the reader is a female. If the reader is a male, and you want to read this fanfiction, treat it like a normal 3rd person fanfiction, I suppose. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Prologue Your feet beat hard against the ground. Flames flickered up, high into the sky. Your town was ablaze. It was supposed to be safe here, but apparently that was an illusion. An explosion sounded behind you, knocking you to the ground. Breathing heavily, you got to your feet. What had set the town afire? It was mysterious, the sudden burst of flame. And then it happened. Something large could be seen flying in the air. It swooped down, and fire erupted from his mouth. You screamed as it neared you, then all went black. Chapter 1 Your head was fuzzy. Your mind was scrambled. You couldn't make anything out. Voices, you weren't sure how many, whispered around you. Yet, they were muffled, as though pillows covered their mouths. It was difficult to breathe. You felt like you had rocks going down your throat each inhale, and it took all your willpower not to break out coughing every exhale. Eventually, you tried breathing through your nose. You nearly sneezed from whatever had entered, but there was also another smell. It was more pungent, like the flowers that grew in your neighbor, Mrs. Canterbury's, garden. She had a variety of flowers there, along with many plants. It was like a jungle. A jungle. You twitched. Is that were you were? Mrs. Canterbury's house? It was likely—she had tons of plants and flowers inside her house as well. Things began to clear up. The voices were distinct. "What do you think we should do?" a voice asked. It was silky and smooth, as though the speaker had training making her voice like that. "I'm not sure, but her breathing sounds pretty disgusting," another voice replied. This voice sounded like rocks scratching against stone, and made you shiver. "Let me go get something," a third voice whispered. Time ticked away. You wondered what was occurring outside the dark covers of your eyelids. You wanted to see the world, but everything felt so heavy. Like someone had stacked bricks on top of you. Well, soon enough, you found out that wasn't true. Water cascaded down on you. Not warm water, or lukewarm water. Freezing cold water. You went straight as a board, eyes flying open. The figures in front of you were blurred from the sudden opening, and the fact there was water running down your face. Something didn't feel right, though. Your first hint was probably the fact you didn't feel wet hair. You shrugged it off, though. Your second hint was probably because as the minutes passed, you could see the colours of the figures, and they were red, yellow, and blue. You blinked one more time, and opened your eyes. Everything had cleared. Heaving a breath of relief, you looked up, and came eye-to-eye with a dragon. Chapter 2 You screamed, and pushed yourself backwards. The dragons gave you funny looks. "What's wrong?" the dragon in front of you asked. His scales that had once been yellow were shifting to a purple colours, with sprouts of green appearing every now and then. "D-dragon!" you rasped. Your vocal cords hurt. You writhed. "Of course we're dragons," he responded. "So are you." Your heartbeat seemed to slow. The dragon grabbed a bowl of water and hovered it under you like a mirror. It was true. You were a dragon. You raised your hands- no, talons. Everything was odd. "She's scared," the silky-smooth dragon whispered, pointing at you. You looked at your scales. They were a pale green, and you were trembling like a leaf. "Who are you?" the dragon you had opened your eyes to asked. You blinked. You couldn't remember your name. In fact, the farther you thought back, the more your memory seemed to fade away. You gave up on burrowing. "I-I don't know," you admitted. "And I don't know how I got here either. But I know one thing. I wasn't a dragon." It was true, that was the one thing your remember. You were a human previously. "What were you?" the rock-scraping-on-rock dragon asked. "A human." "A what?" he questioned. "Human," you stated bluntly. "You know, walks onto two legs, has hair on head, wear clothes?" "Oh, you mean a scavenger," the silky dragon put out. You would have deflated then and there if you could. A scavenger? That's what dragons called humans? You sighed, and nodding, going along with the odd terminology. "So you seriously know nothing about dragons?" the first dragon asked, setting down the bowl of water. You shook your head as a no. "Well, he began. They're seven different tribes..." he trailed off. "You know what, here." The dragon flew off, and shortly returned with paper, which you identified as scrolls. "Read this, it will help you catch up in life," he said. Then, the three left. Feeling wobbly, you looked down to see what you were lying on. It was a sort of hammock-bed. You lied down, and began reading. ---- You stretched sleepily. Information spun in your brain. You reflected on the scrolls. There were seven different dragon tribes. IceWings, SandWings, SkyWings, MudWings, SeaWings, RainWings, and NightWings. You had somehow morphed from a human into a RainWing. By turning into a dragon, you had to learn all the customs, and what every dragon did. RainWings lived in a rain forest, which explained the pungent smell. But, so did the NightWings. Some cataclysmic, er, dangerous event had taken place a while ago, causing the NightWings to cross over to the rain forest, taking a RainWing named Glory as their queen. SeaWings lived in the ocean, MudWings lived in an area full of mud and swamps, SandWings lived in a desert, IceWings lived in the tundra, and SkyWings lived in the mountains. Four of the seven tribes could breathe fire—SandWings, SkyWings, MudWings, and NightWings. The other three could not. Instead, IceWings had a freezing breath that could kill you upon being breathed on, and RainWings could shoot a acidic venom from fangs. SeaWings couldn't shoot or breathe anything, though. As you relayed everything through your head, one of the RainWings from earlier had landed. Before you fell asleep, he had identified himself as Ingenious. Frankly, his name didn't fit him all that well. Ingenious strode in. "Come on." You flapped your wings and stood. "For what?" "For training." Chapter 2 You flicked your ear. "What type of training?" you questioned. You weren't sure what dragon training would be like. The only real "training" you underwent as a human was studying at school. I doubt that even compares here. "Flying." "Flying?" you asked, turning your focus to Ingenious. "Yes, you're going to learn to fly." You shuffled your talons. "Is that a good idea? I mean, I'm not even fully used to these wings yet..." "What better way to learn then!" Ingenious chirped, his scales turning yellow. A moment ago he was blue. There's something strange about him, you thought, sighing. You followed the odd RainWing outside, and he picked you up and carried you to a training session. Your scales flushed crimson as you saw the age group. Ingenious dropped you down and flew away. You towards over small little dragons...er, dragonets. They looked at you curiously, and whispered to one another, pointing at your scales. You looked down, and realized that crimson must mean embarrassment. You tried to shift your scales blue, and to your surprise, they turned that colour. The RainWing dragonets shifted away, waiting for the instructor to come. You relaxed, and felt at peace. Until you noticed your scales were turning colours against your will again. But this time, you didn't really do anything. They were curling into the sunlit colours dancing around it. It looked cool. A RainWing soon landed. "I see you all are here to fly, is that right?" he asked. The dragonets nodded enthusiastically, and you just sheepishly gave a nod of your head. You were almost as tall as the flying instructor. "Okay, good, because we're going to be doing some serious flying today. You can call me Instructor, I don't go by name real name with dragonets..." he said, his gaze drifting up to you. You smiled, and crushed any oncoming colours. You then followed the dragonets and Instructor into the rainforest. He eventually stopped at a tree that surrounded by trees, but were a little more spaced. "Now, I need you all to climb this tree," Instructor said. The dragonets zipped up it, although you took your time, making sure you didn't slip or fall, digging your talons into the bark. When you reached the top, you saw you'd been taking so long that Instructor had just flown up instead of climbing. "Now, when you fly, you leap of something, and open your wings. You primarily use your wings, but your tail plays a big part in this as well." Instructor fanned out his wings, sat back on his haunches, and turned so you and the dragonets could see his example. "You tilt your head and wings, possibly also tail, to the left when you want to go left. Same with right. You tilt your wings down, and head, if you're taking drastic measures, down, if you're going down. To ascend, you angle upwards a bit, and beat your wings. To remain in the air for a while, you have to beat your wings frequently. To hover, make yourself vertical, your feet toward the ground and your head toward the sky. Then beat your wings." Instructor folded in his wings. "Any questions?" You didn't feel like raising a talon, and none of the dragonets asked questions. "Good! Let's get started, shall we?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)